The Narumi Chronicles
by Dbzrox4ever
Summary: Narumi's point of view in a 3-part story. How did she meet Kou? How did they deal with their respective tragedies together? What were her thoughts in chapter 20, 21 and 22? Is she really the villain everyone thinks she is? This is my own insight into the character that's causing so much rage across Ao Haru Ride Forums!


Okay guys! This is the second fan fiction I've written. So I'm really nervous. It was a bit hard writing this because obviously, this is a controversial character that isn't liked. We don't know anything about her, so I had to imagine what she was like and how she evolved into the character she is now. This is basically her side of the story. I'm calling it the Narumi Chronicles because I intend to write 2 more installments to her story. It was intended to be a oneshot but I found her character very interesting and wanted to write about her more. This first part is basically how she met Kou. I wanted to focus on the evolution of her character in this series, much like the transition of middle school Kou to the Kou he is right now. If you can like her just a little bit more, or hate her a little bit less after reading this, I'd be happy.

"Hajimemashite! I'm Mabuchi Kou. I'm from Osaka and used to live there until now, but I transferred due to family issues. I hope we can get along." A shy yet confident voice announced in front of the class.

_Oh Mabuchi Kou, huh? _Narumi scrutinized him. By all definitions, he was a boy on the threshold of puberty. Average height, slim build, messy black hair and haunting big brown eyes. Mabuchi Kou seemed interesting to her. She smiled. She hoped she could get along with him.

She noticed during the course of the week however, that he seemed to politely refuse all offers of companionship. He was a reserved boy, not speaking unless spoken too and always using formal speech when he did. _He sure is serious for a thirteen year old. _

Finally she decided enough was enough. Narumi herself was a popular girl who could get along with everybody. It pained her to see this boy eating lunch by himself, and heading home straight after school without any plans. She went over to his desk during one lunch break.

"Hello Mabuchi-kun! Do you mind if I join you?' she asked hesitantly.

He looked at her confusedly and nodded tentatively, as if unsure if he was doing the right thing.

"Osaka must be a really nice place!" she said energetically. "I'm sure you must have been sorry to leave it."

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Well..it seemed like you're sad about leaving Osaka. You're awfully quiet in class, and you don't really seem like you're interested in making friends." She blushed. _What am I saying? That must have sounded terrible!_ "Ah-no! That's not it! Um..it just seems like you're going through a tough time! I don't know what it is you're going through, but we all of go through difficult periods. I face them all the time!" she said somewhat despondently, thinking of her parents at home. "But having friends in school and laughing with them lightens the burden a bit. So, I think it'll help you if you have friends here."

For the first time since he transferred, Mabuchi Kou smiled at her. "Thank you so much, Narumi-San. Hearing that does make me feel better but I have responsibilities at home. It helps to have someone say that though."

_His cheeks, they both turn a little pink when he smiles._ Narumi was embarrassed for some reason. She was turning red herself, and wondered what was wrong with her.

"That's nice. But um..even if you can't hang out with all of us, you can talk to me, you know! I'll listen!" she told him, and grinned back. She looked at the time. "Oh! Well, I've got to head back! You can just call me Narumi by the way! Bye!"

She felt content after talking to him. _I couldn't do much to help him but it would be nice if he confides in me._ He seemed like a sweet boy, and she wanted him to have a good time in Nagasaki. She was in good spirits after she reached home, which was soon drowned by the cold silence which engulfed the room when her parents returned.

_Oh, not this again!_ She wanted to scream. It was always like this. It was clear to her that her parents didn't love each other. She sometimes wondered if they absolutely despised each other. They didn't fight or scream, and the household was mostly quiet. People would assume she had a peaceful time there but they couldn't be more wrong. The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife. It was a curtain which veiled the things they wanted to say, but didn't. She was frightened to even speak. This was her grim reality. In school, she was bright, positive Narumi. The boys fancied her and the girls admired her. She always smiled and tried to help people. But she had to do that. She didn't want school, her one place she could call a haven, to be fraught with strain. If nothing else, she needed it. It was the only place she could escape to, in the midst of everything that was happening at home.

On an optimistic note, her relationship with Mabuchi Kou grew deeper. She would talk to him during the breaks in class and help him out with his notes. He had transferred in the middle of the school year so it was difficult for him to keep up. He still wasn't comfortable making real friends though. Narumi herself didn't feel as if she was close to him. She felt unhappy about that, and wished he would confide in her. She wanted to help him.

It surprised her when Mabuchi Kou topped the class when the results for the latest round of tests were put up. He had just transferred in, and not to mention behind the entire class in terms of studying material, yet he still managed to beat them all.

"You sure are amazing!" she told him, one day. "You topped the class! I'm happy for you!"

"It's all thanks to you, Narumi." He said bashfully. "You helped me out with notes every day and I could catch up. Thank you!"

_Wow! His face really lights up when he's happy. _She flushed again, and her heart started beating faster.

"Oh no! I might have helped a little but the end result was all your effort. I think I understand why you rush home every day. It's to study, isn't it? If you don't mind me saying, it's well and good to study but I think you should have fun once in a while."

"Ah-that..I have reasons for that." he began uncertainly. "My parents are divorced, you see. My mom took it hard. I want to work hard and study now so that I can support her later in the future."

"Oh! I'm sorry." She was unsure of what to tell him. She understood now why he was so reserved and serious. He had obviously gone through challenging experiences and was trying to be strong about it. It struck a chord with her, and reminded her of her own circumstances at home.

"Well, I think it's amazing that you're trying to support your mom already, when you're only in middle school. All anyone else our age thinks about is passing the test or having fun. I really respect you for that." she said honestly.

Unexpectedly, he blushed. His cheeks turned crimson and he adorably scrambled for a reply. "Ah! Th-Thank You!"

_Uwah! He's so cute! _"But you know, you've worked hard for this entire semester. Why don't you come out with us, just for today? We're going to Karaoke. Come with us and have fun just for once." She asked. She really wanted him to say yes. She wanted him to come and have fun with all of them. But..was it really because she wanted him to fit in and be a part of the class? No, she realized. _It's because I want to spend time with him and get to know him. _

"Ah..well, I don't know-"

"Please?" she implored. "I really think it would be good for you. Having fun once in a while isn't a bad thing. It would help for you to have friends."

In the end he agreed. She was elated. He was obviously going through troubling times, and wanted to be there for him. She was happy he had told her what he did and wanted them to become closer. He seemed like he was having a good time too. He smiled and laughed, and genuinely got along with their classmates.

After Karaoke got over and it was time to head home, they discovered that both their homes were in the same direction, much to her delight. They talked about meaningless things on the way back, and in the midst of their happy talk and chatter, Narumi felt like she could trust him enough to talk about the situation with her parents. She didn't look up while saying it and by the time she finished, was close to tears. He didn't judge her or seemed unsure of what to tell her. All he said was "It's okay. I understand. I'm always here for you, Narumi."

She wondered what had prompted her to tell him. What made him okay to confide in? After all, she didn't know him as long as she did her other friends in school. Looking at his sympathetic face now, she understood. _ I see. I've fallen in love with him._ The thought being together with him made her happy. She knew that right now there was no way he could ever see her in that light but decided to carry an ember of hope nonetheless.

They reached the intersection where they had to part. "I'll see you later Narumi!" he said.

Her heart was thumping so loudly that she thought it would beat right out of her chest. _It's now or never! _"B-Bye, Kou-chan!" she said, embarrassed.

He looked back at her surprised. "Kou-chan?"

"Yeah, Can I call you that?" She wanted to reduce the distance between them, if only by a little.

"It's your choice I guess?" he laughed and walked away.

Narumi smiled broadly all the way home. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so happy. What awaited her at home however, was a scene she would wish to forget for a long time in the years to come.

"Kou-chan!" she shouted and ran over to him the next day. This was her only happiness, the only thing she looked forward to in the day. She couldn't forget what her parents had told her the day before but she wanted her interactions with him to be free of such morbid matters.

"Yesterday was fun!" she said, trying to muster a smile.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked, concerned.

At the moment, all her walls came down. She cried like she hadn't done in years. She knew that her parents were fighting; she knew that they didn't love each other anymore, yet there was always a part of her that hoped they would stay together, and one day they would eat at the dinner table like a family again. All those hopes came crashing down the previous night, and she didn't know how to be strong. She didn't know what she could do to change things. Her parents had sat her down and explained to her, yet her mind failed to register anything other than the fact that she belonged to a broken family now.

She explained all of it to him, and couldn't control her sobs. Kou was supportive. He patted her back and told her he understood. She felt ashamed now to have frivolously told him the things she did. She didn't comprehend the incredible pain he was going through, yet offhandedly had said such things to him.

"I'm sorry, Kou-chan! I didn't even understand what you were going through yet I said such things so easily. It must have been so hard for you!" she said abashedly.

"It's alright. I was really happy when you came and talked to me. If nothing else, it made me relieved to be accepted here. I really wish you didn't have to go through such things, but I understand better than anyone how you're feeling. I'm here for you."

"I'm here for you." Just the sound of those words gave her more relief than anything. The fact that someone was there, someone cared when it seemed like her world was crashing down meant more to her than anything in the world.

"Thank you, Kou-chan! That really does mean so much to me." She said, sniffing.

"Just so you know, if you need help, I'm there for you too."

She was certain now. She didn't want to let him go. He was like a rock, stable and strong. He was the rock in her harrowing, thundery ocean. He was the only one she could rely on, and she wanted to do the same for him. She decided that no matter how selfish her wishes were, right now all she wanted was comfort in his unassuming kindness and empathy.


End file.
